SPUFFY! :)
by WeasleysRangaWife
Summary: The story follows buffy through her grieving phase after the loss of spike in the sunnydale hellmouth, eventually spike returns, is it real? what will happen? will they finally be together? Note: i own nothing, its all someone else etc...not mine basically and credit for the picture goes to the internet as i just loved it so much i had to use it
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM BUFFY :) JUST SO YA Know!**

Prologue  
They were in the shadows of her room, which was lit by nothing but the light of the moon. she was staring out of the window into the darkness of the night. He was staring at her from the door, before he slowly walked up behind her, not making a sound, and wrapped his hands around her stomach. She flinched at the feeling of his arms ,"spike? Is that you?"  
"I'm here love!" Her eyes began to water as she quickly turned around raising her arms over his head and around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Tears began to fall down her face, they broke apart for Buffy to catch her breath, " wha... I don't... How?" She looked into his eyes and pressed her palms on his face , he was here, with her again, he was alive and...

"BUFFY!" Dawn yelled as she banged on the door, Buffy woke up tears soaking her face, her body drenched in sweat.  
"Buffy! Are you ok? Open the door!" Dawn continued as she continuously knocked on the door and tried opening it.  
Buffy looked around her room at the darkness and shadows which were cast everywhere reminding her of her dream.  
The scoobies had been relocated to Cleveland and Buffy still felt strange sleeping in a new room, with none of her own items around her, not even her favourite stuffed pig Mr. Gordo. Being in a new home was very strange to her, to everyone.  
She breathed heavily, before finally, she heard Dawn at the door. She slowly lifted herself out of the sheets and stumbled over to open the door.  
Dawn stood outside, concern wore her face, "are you ok?" Buffy wiped tears from her face quickly before looking Dawn in the eyes.  
"I'm fine, go back to sleep Dawny" Buffy said softly as she shut the door.

Dawn continued down the hall, past her room, which was the next down, she walked down the stairs at the end of the hall till reaching the bottom floor and looked at willow who stood at the kitchen bench, eating from a container of vanilla ice-cream with a rather large spoon.  
The two had come to feel at home in their nightly ritual as this wasn't the first night Buffy had begun to cry loudly, yell out others names, especially spike's, and knock things over.  
Willow, who was adjacent to her room was unable to sleep over the noise as was Dawn.  
After a while they tended to make their way to the kitchen to pass the time till morning.  
"She is never going to talk to us, she always like this, waits till the last possible second before she explodes." Willow said, annoyed at Buffy, who was ignoring them. It has only been a couple of weeks since the hell mouth in sunnydale had closed, destroying the small town and taking spike with it. Still, everyone was in fear of what would strike next, what would hurt them next,  
"We better hope nothing comes at us, she's a mess!"  
"Who's a mess?" Said Xander as he walked quietly down the stairs.  
"Buffy..." Dawn replied.  
" ohh yea the old buff-ster.! Not sleeping, well, that's the reason your old one eyed pal has joined you!"  
Willow and Dawn looked at eachother, Xander was in the room own the right of Buffy's , two rooms down from Dawn. He usually slept through it all which was why Willow and Dawn were more concerned! " ohh ice cream!" Xander said in the silent room as he grabbed the spoon willow was holding and began his share of the ice cream, a smile plastered on his face.

Is Buffy ok? Will she be ok? How long till it gets worse? Dawn thought.

**So just lots of reviews please! XD its my first fanfiction so i hope its alright so far! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own no characters etc and please enjoy and review!**

Once the sun had finally risen, shining as she had never seen it shine before, Buffy decided it was time to join the mob of Scoobies invading the kitchen. She had spent the rest of the night staring out the window, thinking, even hoping her dreams might actually come true. But now the sun was up, the hope she had, had slipped away.  
Buffy changed in to jeans and put on a white singlet with a cream jacket then ventured down the hall towards the kitchen stairs.  
As she quietly stepped onto the stones floor of the kitchen Xander and willow looked at her, whilst dawn continued munching on her Cheerio's, her latest favourite breakfast cereal.  
"Hey there!" Buffy said returning a slight smile to theirs.  
"Oh hey...did you... ahhh get much sleep?" Willow asked  
"Yea a bit" she lied her eyes were unlined with black circles, so dark who knew how long it would take, how much sleep it would take to get rid of them.  
Buffy sat down on the tall stall at the bench beside Dawn and began pouring her own bowl of Cheerio's.  
"So what's the agenda for today Buffy? Giles got back to you about the plan?" Dawn asked  
"I'm not sure, he hasn't called yet!"  
Since the hell mouth had closed and each and every slayer to be called had received the power it was important they were found, they were safe and trained for what was coming. Giles had spent the last four days in meetings in London with any watcher; he thought with the current situation a watchers council would be handy.  
Buffy knew he was busy but she needed him to call and tell her what to do, where to go, she couldn't keep staying in Cleveland.  
"He should call soon; I mean it can't take this long to plan Where to go and that... Right?" Buffy said as she glanced at willow.  
Willow nodded in agreement before sitting opposite Dawn at the table.  
As the four sat in silence munching on their cereal the potentials began filing in through the door, Kennedy had been teaching fighting techniques in the early hours of the morning, Kennedy greeted everyone with a smile before standing beside willow and giving her a soft  
Kiss. "Morning!" Kennedy said to willow and then turned to the bench lined with potentials attacking the food.

Buffy sat eating her cereal extremely slow watching everyone else and waiting till they had all left for their daily routines. It was around ten so by now the slayers would be training till lunch with Kennedy, Willow would be working on her magic even trying to locate slayers, ready for when their sent away to find them. Xander and Dawn usually hung together occasionally hitting the books, brushing up on their demon knowledge, in case they leave to find slayers.

Buffy was known to be training all day in the gym at the other end of the castle, which was now known as home base, she was supposed to be training everyday on and off every hour, but she never did everyone had a break at lunch and the slayers would usually come to collect her, so she would head there, to train a little, half an hour or so, before they'd come and then call it a day. Often that meant she would go to her room and sleep or just stare out the window, something she found herself to be doing quite often now.

_How did life get so traumatising? _She thought to herself as she stared at the distant tree line a few miles outside the window.

Buffy thought back to those final moments she had had with Spike.

"I love you!" Buffy said as tears shed from her eyes.

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it!" Spike replied.

Buffy meant it, she knew she did, she always knew she loved him, no matter how wrong it felt at times. It was something she couldn't help. Although it wasn't that everlasting true feeling she had always felt with Angel, Buffy knew her feelings for Spike wouldn't change easily.

She lifted herself from the kitchen bench and slowly began walking towards the gym.

Walking down the endless corridors she could of easily got lost, it was like a maze here.

As the gym drew nearer she saw a figure jump out from the opposite corridor in front of her, it was just Dawn.

"Hey Buffy, where were you I was just at the gym looking for you?"

"I... I went to the kitchen for a drink... got to stay hydrated!" she replied with a cheesy smile.

"Well, do you have to go back to training? Maybe you could take a break; we could get some early lunch watch a movie." Dawn looked at Buffy hopefully, since moving to Cleveland Buffy had become distant, and spent as much time alone as possible.

"Sorry Dawny, trainings a priority!" Buffy walked past Dawn and continued to gym.

Once she was inside and she closed the door she felt she could breathe again. Buffy walked over to the bench on the side of the room, as she stretched her arms, then began wrapping her hands, prepare to have a one on one with MR. Punching-Bag, as she liked to call it, wasn't her most creative name.

Buffy held up her fist, punch with her left hand then her right, left again then her right, she hit with her arms as though she were blocking an arm coming straight at her, then spun around and kicked its side with her left leg. She threw all her anger at it all her pain, her sorrow was overwhelming, she thought of spike and how she missed him, how grateful she was that he was there, how terrified she was of having to go through everything that was to come, without him, she began to continuously punch until she was forced to come to a stop as the bag flew off its chains and landed on the other side of the room.

Buffy pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her face and wiped away the sweat. She felt slightly better, but beating the insides out of Mr. Punching-bag wasn't going to help that much.

She walked over to the bag and dragged it back to the chain that hung from the roof. After reattaching it she un-wrapped her hands and quietly walked to the garden outside for some fresh air.

For the next half an hour before lunch Buffy wandered the grounds, thinking once again, this time she found herself questioning her feelings and thoughts? Why did she have to care? She paced the grounds looking at the flowerbeds that sat near the trees, there colours shining fluorescently.

_Spike_

The fire was hot, burning once again, the pain of his skin regenerating was unbearable it grew and then eventually began to lessen, till the only thing burning was the soul inside him. His screams grew loud and the light stung his eyes. He looked up to see standing around him his old friend angel and his employees, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Lorne each staring at him, worried and shocked!

_Please review, comments, thoughts, faults, things you like any thing would be greatly appreciated! (not too harsh please first fanfic. so be gental!) :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long, was so busy with school, year 12 over here!_

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing Buffy or Angel!_**

"Spike?" Wesley gasped.

"Spike?" said Angel in a hoarse tone

"Blondie-bear?" squealed Harmony as she poked her head into the office, to see what the screaming was all about.

Spike looked up, _what the bloody hell's happening_? He thought as the pain that was shooting threw his body slowly began to fade away. He took in what was happening slowly, he was alive? He saw Angel and Wesley and ...Harmony, and a few others he didn't really know. He could see the light from the sun shine through the windows, the fancy style the room had been decorated with. _Where am I? Oh god this is hell! Isn't it?_ He thought before hearing the flutter of the others worried chatting. "Spike!"

"Who's Spike?" The girl asked.

"Wait this is spike?" Said the bald, muscular man.

"Who is Spike?" The girl asked. her voice expressing her aggravation.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" said Gunn

"Will someone PLEASE TELL ME WHO SPIKE IS?" the girl yelled.

Wesley slowly paced in front of Angel, drawing closer to spike as he explained "William the bloody, he's a vampire, one of the worst recorded, second under..."

"Me!" Angel interrupted

Spike looked at Angel, _great!_ he thought _I have to spend eternity in hell, with him! _

Anger rose in him and Spike charged at Angel, he had given Buffy the amulet which sent him here, to hell! Full speed he charged ready to take him out but instead he fell straight through him.

Spike stopped and looked down to see he was standing in the middle of an office desk. "Bugga!" he said realising this wasn't hell, and that he was BACK!

_Buffy_

The meeting was boring as hell, Buffy didn't even have time to say hi or catch up with any of the others who she hadn't seen or heard from since arriving in Cleveland. Everyone sat at a large table in the conference room of the Cleveland base, 'Headquarters' as it was now called.

Giles stood at one end of the table, Buffy sat at the other. The meeting was for VIP's, basically the Scoobies and any key players from Sunnydale. There was Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Andrew lined up on their chairs on one side of the table. Then on the other sat Faith, Rona, Vi and Robin. Giles stood at the end of the table, discussing the reinstatement of the watchers council and how he and Buffy were now in charge.

"As you all know I have been in London where I have gathered all previous watchers and watchers in training, they have agreed to assist in reinstating the Watchers Council. We all have a lot of work to do and need to act fast. I'll be assisting all watchers. Buffy and Kennedy will lead two separate teams who go and retrieve any slayer we locate. Willow..." she looked up at him, her eyes had been stuck on Kennedy the entire meeting.

"You will be working with the Coven too locate them, any slayer needs to be found and brought here, to receive a watcher and be trained before being sent out to fight."

Giles walked along the chairs as he continued, "When we have enough slayers, we can station them in different areas which have a high rate of supernatural violence or the potential for it at least. We can have retrieval teams, battle front teams, people at home base, and with all these slayers we can in indeed make a difference in this world."

A slight smile appeared on Dawn's face.

"The Coven won't be able to continuously locate these slayers for us, as you all know magic is...draining. So Mr. Andrew has... um devised a plan..."

"Yes!" Andrew interrupted as he stood up straightening his tie. Andrew had been very fond of suits lately. "Yes I devised a plan, thank you Mr Giles you may take a seat if you wish." He looked at Giles who still stood at the front, an annoyed and tired expression plastered on his face "Ok well as you all know when willow did her hot magic Wicca thing all the slayers were, as experts would say, 'called' . This shifted the balance of good and evil and, I'm sad to say my dear friends,, evil is pushing back." He paused cupping his right hand in his left as he slowly paced around the table.

"Now If Buffy, Slayer of the _Vampyer's_ is out constantly fighting evil, helping defenceless people and.."

"Oh get on with it ANDREW!" Giles bickered.

"Right. You are right Mr. Giles; I should just cut to the chase. So basically I thought since evils acting up, everyone will already know about it and it would be safe to advertise. We could get the word out to slayers about the council and the Cleveland base which will help in retrieving them!" he smiled brightly, very fond of his idea.

"Thank you!"Giles said eyeing Andrews seat, which he quickly sat in realising that was what Mr. Giles wanted.

_Spike_

"So what's wrong with me doc?" Spike asked the girl, who was currently scanning him with a fancy device.

"Oh I'm no doctor, I'm just the head of the science department!" she replied, continuing to record figures and notes about spike on her notepad.

"So sweetheart as long as we're getting all close and personal, how's about an introduction? I'm Spike!"

"Fred!" she replied softly, not making eye contact as she focussed on reading the frequency her device was picking up.

"This is very peculiar spike shows no Electro Magnetic Frequency!"

"What?" Wesley asked curiously.

"Ah yea, what's that mean?"

"It means you're not a normal ghost." She paused as the put down the EMF detector she was using. "Ghosts give off EMF, which you can detect on these devices, but Spike has none! Whatever brought you back must have done something." Fred, Spike and Wesley all looked at each other.

"So figured out how to send ghosty back to hell?" expressed Gunn as he walked into the lab.

All three looked at Gunn as he made his way over to them. "Nope that's it! I've bloody well had enough of you lot! Treating me like I'm the bad guy, I just saved the bloody world, died doing it too! Now I'm back and..." spike quickly faded away, disappearing, his voice quietening.

"Where'd he go asked Gunn in shock.

"...Who knows maybe that's my reward! Maybe..." spike paused. Noticing the three were looking at him oddly.

"What?" he asked.

"Spike where did you go?" Fred asked cautiously as she slowly approached him.

"What are you talking about I was right here!"

"No man you faded away, you just disappeared! You didn't realise?" Gunn said

"Oh bollix!" said Spike, annoyed.

_Please REviews are important, so anything thoughts or suggestions are greatly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE FELLOW FOLLOWS, REVIEWERS AND THOSE WHO FAVORITE MY STORY. HERE'S THE LATEST CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW HOW THE STORY IS GOING IF THERE ARE ANY OPINIONS, CRITICISM PRAISE ETC PLEASE REVIEW OR IF YOU WANT TO PM ME THAT'S OK.**

Once the meeting had finished Giles exited the room immediately, whilst everyone else dawdled, slowly rising from their chairs, legs stiff, and began to talk to one another.

Buffy listened to others talking, Faith and Robin were on separate sides of the room, which made her curious as to what had happened on those weeks they'd spent together whilst Robin was recovering from his stab wound, it had gotten infected which only made his situation worse. Faith stayed with him, occasionally hiding in her hotel for long periods at a time, the police were still after her, and she was still a fugitive.

Vi and Rona had gone to be with Giles, as representative slayers. They discussed with Kennedy about the watchers for a while, Vi in particular kept recalling one name Roman, who Rona described as 'that cute one, you couldn't keep your eyes off of!'

As the others began to leave the room Buffy stood by the end chair. "Faith!" she said stopping her.

"Yea, what's up B?" she replied walking over to her.

"How are you?"

"You know me B, five by five!" Faith replied, Buffy remained silent, "How about you B? How's life in the fortress?"

"Yeah it's great I guess!" Buffy said, observing her fingers picking at her nails, to avoid eye contact with Faith.

"So had a good few weeks with Robin?" Buffy asked raising her head and eyes, as she wondered if that was the best way to start this conversation.

"Ahhh yea... it was great!" Faith lied, eager to leave the room, she looked at the door.

"Faith what happened?"

"Nothing!" Faith began to get agitated; she wasn't one for deep and meaningful conversations.

"Faith!" Buffy said sternly grabbing her arm.

Faith sat down in the chair Buffy stood at and pulled her feet up on to the table. "We got into a bit of trouble; it's why we took so long. It's nothing B, chill!"She laid back on the chair acting calm.

Buffy's face still expressed her concern and her impatience. "I was with him in the hospital for the first few days, and when he was discharged, we were jumped by cops, and we fought, his wound split open again, but he kept fighting eventually we knocked them out and left for another hospital. His wound got infected and he got a bit shitty, it's nothing. He reminded me that the cops were still after me, and suggested I stay out of sight and I didn't! He was pretty bad when we got to that second hospital B!" Faith placed her hands on her lap and looked at them, as though she could still see blood stains from his wound, silence fell in the room for minutes.

Buffy sat in the chair beside faith and looked at her, "So you guys are over?"

Faith removed her feet from the table and lent on elbows on her thighs.

"B, come on we never had anything!" and with that faith stood up and left the room before Buffy could stop her.

_She shouldn't put it off; she'll loose him before she really has him. _Buffy thought leaving the room, closing the door behind her, and heading to the kitchen for lunch.

_Spike_

Fred walked hastily into her office, files in hand, she had been working every angle to find a way to make spike corporeal again.

"You have to hurry!" Spike said scaring her; he stood at the window of her office which looked over the lab.

"What?"

"I'm slipping away, into hell!" he had finally figured it out, he faded out again and he reappeared alone in a dark room, lit by a single lamp that sat on a desk, shadows followed him, and occasionally he found another, a person who had died gruesomely, this time he saw a man who

_I CAN'T! Not now, I have this second chance I can say goodbye to her at least! _He thought.

"I'll find a way, I promise!"

Spike walk through the door, and left the lab. He walked into the lobby, _Angel haunting time! _He thought as the door merged into sight.

"We can't let him get it! It's yours!" he heard through the door forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"Gunn relax, there is NO way that spike is the vampire in the prophecy."

"How do you know man? He saved the world; if he becomes corporeal and continues fighting he could be the one who becomes human one day."

_HUMAN! I could be human, I could live, I could be alive, spend my life with Buffy. I could have a Bloody future!_

The door suddenly open and Angel and Gunn looked at him in Surprise, "Spike what do you want now?" Angel asked an annoyed look once again stuck upon his face.

"Nothing boss, just wandering!" spike replied dawdling down the hall a smirk emerging on his face.

_Buffy_

"We got one Buff!" Xander said into his headset as he sat at a desk, in front of a large screen, which displayed maps, notifications, missions, and any other important data.

Xander was now in control of head quarters, the communicator between everyone. Since he lost an eye no one wanted him out on the field so Dawn suggested the job for him, which he actually enjoyed.

Buffy came in through the door behind him, "where Xander?" she asked straight away.

"2000 miles south of here small town called, Fenwick. Name: Judy Conics. Age 17." Xander pulled up a photo of the girl, her hair fell just below her shoulders, and it was a dark brown color. She reminded Buffy of one of her friends from Los Angeles.

"Contact Kennedy get her to prepare a small group together, meet at the west car port, we're leaving in 30 minutes!" Buffy said as set walked backwards out of the door and headed for Dawn's room.

"Dawn!" Buffy said as she opened the door to her room.

Dawn sat at her desk writing in her journal which she automatically closed as Buffy entered her room.

"They've located a slayer I'm off, stay here and don't get into trouble! I'll be back soon." Dawn nodded and returned to her Journal as Buffy left the room and headed for the west car port.

By the time she had arrived Kennedy stood there with three slayers Buffy didn't really know, she was aware their names were Emily, Jill and Summer. Kennedy also brought along Vi.

"Excellent Kennedy! Are you coming?"

"Did know I had a choice? I had slayer training after lunch today."

"Blow it of get Rona to run it!"

Kennedy nodded her head and quickly ran off to find Rona.

"Ok girls, grab a weapon and Vi get a vehicle ready, 10 minutes." All the girls set off to prepare.

Upon Kennedy's return, the six slayers boarded the car and began the drive, Vi at the wheel.

_Spike_

"Fred!" yelled Spike as he jogged down the hall to catch up with Fred.

"You have to hurry! It's happening more and more, I keep slipping away and I think something's after me..." Spike once again faded away. Once more Spike had disappeared midway through a sentence. Fred continued down the hall to the lab oblivious to spikes warning.

"Angel!" Fred called as he exited his over followed by Wesley.

"What Fred I'm late for a meeting with this demon Gordius!"

"Spike's gone again; it's been over 24 hours since he was last seen."

"So, maybe he left!" Angel said not caring about what he was hearing.

"No you don't get it, last time I saw him he mentioned, how he was fading out more often and for longer. He said something was after him!"

"Well hopefully it got him!" Angel said continuing into the next room where Gordius awaited him.

_Why aren't they listening_ She thought, as she returned to her lab.

She entered her offices a scream escaping her mouth as Spike stood once again at her window, lurking in the shadows.

"Spike! Where have you been?" she asked.

"I couldn't get back, I was being chased by all these dead people, and I figured out what's after me. Its..." he heard Fred gasp.

"What Fred?" he asked, but she completely ignored him. Fred rushed out of the room.

"Angel! Angel!" he heard her calling.

_What's going on? _He thought as he quickly paced down the hall trying to catch up to her.

"Angel, this is serious! He came back for about a minute this time, saying he's seeing all these dead people who chase him and something else is after him. I don't know what but we have to help him, I think I found a way to make spike corporeal again!"

Spikes hopes rose at the sound of this. Soundly he not only saw Fred Angel and Gunn discussing his fate he saw the woman he had once seen, the dead one who had chased him down flights of stairs.

"No! No! NO! NOT NOW YOU CAN'T BLOODY TAKE ME REAPER! I HAVE SOMEONE BLOODY WAITING FOR ME! I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes I can!" Spike whirled around, no one was there.

"You think you're the first soul with unfinished business I have taken?" spike turned again the voice was behind him.

"What do you want?"

"You!" Spike quickly turned himself around seeing the ghostly figure standing behind him. It was a man with hair to his shoulders and clothes that looked as though they had been drenched in a pool of mud.

**SO SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I'M STICKING TO THE EVENTS THAT ACTUALLY OCCUR IN ANGEL AND YEA, HOW IS THAT GOING FOR YOU? LIKE DISLIKE? THANKS FOR READING APPRECIATE IT.**

**ALSO SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO POST THIS CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there GUYS thanks for your reviews i love them! so please post more and more and more... i already have the next chapter done and refuse to post it till i have double digit reviews (meaning a minimum of ten incase you didn't understand that!) anyway ahhh the story getting more SPUFFY now i see it only being a few more chapters until the reunion XD which i know your waiting for! Hope it will be as epic as i hope! Anyway Spike's side of the story it might not be in the same time period as it is in Angel, but some things that occur to him, will be the same as in they are in Angel.**

**Just note if there are any **** marks in a sentence, it just means i pictured Spike saying a colourful word here so feel free to insert your own words there, i just didnt think it was appropriate for the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as you all know!**

_Spike_

"What the hell are you doing now spike?" Angel said, frustrated as usual, as he saw spiked on the floor in front of his door.

Spike rose to his feet and patted Angel's shoulder, a smile bursting on his face.

"Don't touch me!" Angel said flicking away spikes hands.

"I can touch things again!" spike continued.

"Spike stop it!" Angel said his voice getting loudly as his anger rose.

Angel rose his mug to drink more of his blood, stress eating was something he did a lot these days, spike suddenly grabbed the mug and sculled its entire contents.

"Oh my god blood do you know how long it's been since I've had fresh blood!" Spike wiped away the drops that stained the sides of his mouth, than licked his fingers, thirty for more.

"Is that pig's blood?" he asked, oblivious to the look Angel was giving him, as though he was ready to kill him, hopefully for good this time.

"What's going on?" Gunn asked as he entered the lobby. Spike greeted Gunn with a hug as he yelled into his ear, "I'm back CHARLIE BOY! That's what's happening! I'm a real boy again!"

Wesley walked out of his office, a book in hand a usual.

"what's spike done this time?" he asked as he joined the group, curious as to what all the commotion was about.

"Spikes corporeal again!" Angel said, his tone expressing how annoyed his was about the situation.

"What? How?" Wesley asked, as he closed his book and let it fall to his side in his grasp.

"I don't know! I just got a flash of light in the mail and now I'm all solid again!"

"Yea! And he did something to the phones bossy!" Harmony said budding in, bringing everyone's attention to the sound of the phones ringing off the hook.

"I pick up the phone and all there is on the other end is this high pitch buzzing!" Harmony continued rubbing her ears as she thought about it.

"It must have been whatever brought spike back; it's done something to the building!" Angel said, "Go fix it!" he continued before turning back into his office and slamming the door behind him, leaving behind a smiling spike.

_Buffy_

"Kennedy!" Buffy screamed as she saw Kennedy being tackled to the ground by a vampire three times her size. Buffy was surrounded by three vampires, she could see between the cracks of their bodies that Emily was fighting off two Vampires, Jill and Summer were backing up Kennedy who was being held to the ground by a vampire, fighting off the other vamps that were heading for her trying to bite her as she fought off the one holding her down. Then there was Vi who was protecting the newbie slayer, Judy, in the corner of the room.

Buffy focused on her situation now wasn't the time to be concerned about the others, she punch the vamp to her left, kicked the one in front of her, and let out a scream as the third one picked her up and threw her to the ground. Buffy quickly grabbed a piece of wood that sat on the ground, a leg from a broken chair, she held it to the vamps heart as he jumped to take a bite from her neck, letting its dust pollute her air. She flipped herself off the ground and immediately kicked the vampire who ran at her, a small man with curls, to the ground, then swung around to do the same to the other vamp, who was a girl. She quickly dusted the man as he laid face down on the ground.

She was suddenly jerked backwards onto the ground, and felt the skinny arms of thee girl holding her tight. As Buffy struggled to break free, she forced her head into the girls face, forcing the girl to release her grasp, Buffy elbowed the girl's ribs, forcing her to release her grip enabling her to quickly turn around and stake the final vampire leaving behind nothing but dust.

She looked up Kennedy was once again on her feet, herself, Jill and Summer had dusted their vamps and were now helping Emily dust her last Vampire, who was putting up a fight against the three.

Buffy ran over to Vi and the newbie slayer, dusting the vamp Vi was taking on, watching as its dust covered Vi's clothing.

Buffy had no choice but to giggle as Vi gave a slight cough, as Buffy helped her to her feet.

The Three looked over as the final vampire in the room turned to dust and Buffy and Vi then let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi there, I'm Buffy!" she said a quirky smile on her face as she looked at Judy, who obviously was very scared.

The other girls quickly rushed over to the corner of Judy's hotel room, where Buffy, Vi and Judy stood.

"Buffy, what the hell? Why were there so many? Don't get me Wrong, I love the fight but..." Kennedy said leaning over and grasping her stomach, which still hurt from being beaten by the vampire she took on first, as she caught her breath.

"I don't know Kennedy, but we can worry about that later, back to the cars!" Buffy ordered, as she looked around the room, paranoid about more vampires turning up.

As the girls ran out the room Buffy quickly followed, watching as each filed into the car outside as quickly as they could.

Buffy sat in the front passenger's seat beside Vi and looked out the window. She was surprised, and a little upset, she thought the first real fight she got in since Sunnydale would make everything better, easier, but it didn't, it was the first fight in a long time she hadn't had Spike beside her, it only made her feel worse.

_Spike_

"I gotta call Buffy!" Spike yelled as he slammed his hands on Harmony's office desk.

"No! What have you ever done for me?" Harmony snapped back.

Spike shook his head and let a scream of stress, which of course was caused by Harmony, as he rose his arms held his hands against the back of his head.

"All you have to do is find her number; last I heard she was Cleveland, or maybe Rome or London... Somewhere!" he shook his hands everywhere as if he were gesturing the countries and cities he was thinking of.

"I don't know how spike, and no matter what our past is, you can't win me over! I've become a strong, independent woman, I am a vampire and have a decent life and I owe you nothing! So..."

Spike interrupted Harmony's ramblings, not caring about her hatred for him and his past actions, "I really like that skirt your wearing today!" he said as he gave her a cheeky and seductive smile.

"Thank you! I got it on sale at Macy's, half price, I love it, I saw this other lady wearing the same one, ripped it apart, I don't..." She suddenly realised he didn't really care about her skirt and reluctantly responded with one word "fine!" before turning on her heel and strolling down a hall with papers she had to photocopy in her arms.

_She's got to know I'm alive!_ Spike thought walking back towards Angel's office, stopping suddenly to open the door he was just about to walk in to, before he remembered he wasn't able to walk through solid doors and walls any more.

As he reached for the handle he heard the sound of voices shouting again.

_What the bloody hell's going on this time!_ He thought as he put his ear to the door to listen in.

"NO HARMONY! Don't give it to him, Buffy doesn't need him in her life, she's moving on!" Spike heard the handset of the phone slam back into its place.

_What a ******_ Spike thought. As spike's rage began to build he prepared to burst through the door and take on the all mighty vampire, Angel. But forced himself to stop at the continuation of voices in the office.

"...Gunn it doesn't matter, we both know he will never be the vampire in the Prophecy, I will, Spike's to selfish, I bet you anything if he had to choose between saving some girl from a vampire or his hooker, who most likely has on speed dial, he'd choose the hooker!"

"Send him away then, let him do what he wants, why keep him here?"

"Cause the only other place he'll stay besides here is with Buffy, and I won't let that happen!

Suddenly the Phone rang, "We got a case!" Angel said forcing Spike to quickly quit ears dropping and pretend he was doing something else.

**I wanted to leave the story on a cliffhanger but i thought that would be mean so... Yay! no cliffhanger! PLEASE review anything! Criticism, praise, suggestions, if you think your opinion will be mean or something PM me i dont mind! THANKYOU !**

**WEASLEYSRANGAWIFE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:i own nothing Buffy/Angel!**

**Ok there people, i previously said that i wouldnt update till i got 10 reviews but that didnt work and i got impatient! So TADA! Next Chapter! i hope you like it**

**I also would appreciate it, because i was so nice to update before i said i would, it would be nice if you reviewed my story, or even mentioned it fellow BtVS / Angel fandomers! PLEASE**

"_Kennedy!" Buffy screamed as she saw Kennedy pinned to the ground just as she was, these vampires were strong. "Help!" Buffy yelled, begging for another slayer to slay at least one of the vampires attacking her, with every second she waited, she grew weaker allowing the vamp to get its teeth closer to her neck. She felt the weight of the vampire's body against her suddenly lighten as it turned to dust. Looking up she saw him. "Spike?" _

_He reached his hand out to her, "thought you could use a hand love!" Buffy grabbed his hand and felt as he lifted her off the ground._

"_You're... your alive...!" Buffy couldn't believe it, he was here!_

_Spike took Buffy's face in his hand and gently kissed her lips; he pulled away and wiped the tears from under her eyes before she began to kiss him passionately, the both of them, ignoring the violence which was still occurring around them._

"Buffy!" she heard her name being called faintly, she suddenly jerked herself awake, as she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"What?" Buffy screamed jumping up on her seat and raising her fists.

"You were talking in your sleep and shaking, pretty roughly too, it was kinda scary!" Vi said as Buffy came to her senses.

Buffy relaxed her muscles and wiped her face of the small droplets, all of which she wasn't sure were tears or sweat. "Sorry" she said, the girls all gave small smiles and returned to sleeping or listening to music, whatever they were originally doing. Buffy just looked out the window again, forcing herself to stay awake, no matter how tired she was, she felt as though she couldn't let those girls see her weak, even in her sleep, and she wouldn't let them know the true pain she felt about the loss of Spike.

A phone suddenly rang, _oh god! What's wrong! _Buffy immediately thought as she picked up the cell phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Buffy! It's Xander!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh not much, we located a new slayer, in LA, since you weren't here, we sent a large group of slayers with Andrew to collect her, hopefully he can handle it..."

"Why wouldn't he be able to? He has the help and all they have to do is get her!"

There was a pause on the phone as Buffy waited anxiously for his reply.

"She's kind of gone rogue, has a rough history, been locked up in the Looney Bin for a few years Buff..."

"And you sent ANDREW!"

"Well you see, Angel kind of hinted us into the situation, as he found her, so with Angel there we thought he could catch her and we'd take her!"

"Ah fine! Just make sure they bring the slayer, don't let Angel take her, who knows what he and that firm will do! Anything else?" Buffy said concerned as to what else could happen.

"Yeah your sisters got a boyfriend, quite concerning if I say!"

"Just stop we are about an hour away; I'll deal with that when I get home!"

Buffy slammed the flip phone closed and threw it into the cup holder beside her.

Ignoring the fact everyone except Vi was staring at her, wondering what disaster had struck now!

_Spike_

Angel opened the door and quickly walked out, Gun following close behind. "Spike we gotta a case that's just up your alley!" Spike quickly rushed to Angel's side and followed into the elevator its doors closing, leaving behind Gunn and the others to continue their work.

"So what is it this time boss? Must be big if you're inviting your old pal Spike!"

Angel looked at Spike, "we're not pals Spike!" he responded, the elevator door opened and the two walked out and headed to the car.

The elevator door opened revealing Angel and Spike. As Angel stepped out he began giving orders immediately.

"Harmony get the special units team on watch I want this girl located and found, she's armed and dangerous!"

"Got It bossy!" she replied as she sat down and made the call.

"What are we doing back here? We should be out there looking for her the old fashioned way, on the streets, with nothing but our fists, not this I'm all high and powerful and can send my servants to do my bloody job!" Angel didn't respond to Spikes comment.

"It's just an ugly, third rate demon possession, easy!"

"You want to go find her Spike, then go!" Angel said as he slammed the door to his office in Spikes face.

"Fine!" Spike yelled. He trudged off back to the elevator and hit the streets looking for the demon the old fashioned way.

This place was cold, dark and gloomy, and abandoned warehouse. He heard the girl, well the demon, running past him and tracked her to here; she was running from him, hiding protecting herself from the man who had been looking for her.

"You killed her!" the girl said, before beginning to ramble on in another language, first Chinese then Romanian and something else Spike didn't recognise.

"Little loony there are you love!" Spike said, a smirk growing on his face.

"You killed them!"

"Killed Who?" Spike asked, frustrated at her repetitiveness.

The girl began speaking in Chinese again, her words sounded familiar to Spike as though he had heard them before.

"VAMPIRE!" she said sternly holding up a piece of wood she had found, clutching it in her tight grasp.

Spike put on his vampire face, he smirked at the girl, "That's right, now that I've shown my face how's about you show us yours!"

The girl smiled, before she lunged at Spike, the two engaging in a physical fight.

It wasn't long, only seconds before Spike's punches and kicks missed her body by inches, whilst hers hit him full force wherever they dared.

Spike fell to the ground as she kicked him across his jaw, feeling the blood build up into a pool and drizzle out the side of his mouth onto the concrete floor.

He didn't even have time to return to his feet before he felt her hands clutching to the back of his clothes, and lifting him, throwing him through the glass window.

Spike didn't scream as he fell from the second story of the warehouse, he hit the concrete road hard, feeling his skin cut and bleed from the glass he collided with

Spike walked through the open door into Angel's office, straightening his jacket and wiping his face quickly, assuring the cuts on his face weren't bleeding still.

"Found the girl Angel, not your typical demon possession, she was saying all this stuff in different languages, caught bits of it, she was talkin' bout Ethros demons and vampires, she got away but I'll..."

Spike paused mid-sentence as he saw a figure standing in a suit he didn't recognise.

"You're Alive!" Andrew screamed as he wrapped his arms around Spike pulling him into a tight hug. Spike stood still waiting for his former friend to let go. Once Andrew relinquished his grip and stood back to straighten his suit, Spike saw it was Andrew who was wearing a grey suit with a tie.

"So what the hell happened to you? Last I heard you were all flamey in the Hell-mouth!"

"Well I'm back!" Spike said, tensing as Andrew quickly hugged Spike again thrilled to see him alive.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see jolly boy here, but what the hell is he doing here?" Spike said sarcastically.

"She's a slayer!" Angel said, referring to the girl.

"Yea, what else is new?" spike replied, realising Andrew was here to collect her or to do something for this girl under Buffy's orders.

**TADA! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Just letting you know i predict in two chapters maybe three Buffy will learn of Spikes return! So STAY TunED!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**WEASLEYSRANGAWIFE**


	7. Chapter 6

**OK GUYS! I realised (in consideration to a previous review) that my 'Spike' POV in this story is a little bit jumpy, it's because it's basically following the events of Angel if you haven't seen most of Season 5 you might not understand what's happening here and I apologise for that. Please let me know what you think if I should be putting more detail into spikes POV or if it's ok to continuing jumping from event to event as I currently am (if that makes sense). But I will try and put more detail into it part. Keep in mind I am just trying to speed the story up a little get it to the reunion which is what this story is based on. Also keep in mind when reading that Buffy's and Spikes POVs may not be occurring at the same time. (I know shocking writer this wasn't very planned out when I started it! SORRY! And it is my first fan fiction so... ****sorry!) **

Spike walked along the pier, following a trail of blood, desperate to find this girl before Angel. No one beats Spike to a bloody pulp and just walks away. Angel had refused to just track the girl himself, he wanted armed forces to find her and sedate her so they could transport her to a 'secure location'. This seemed sane, but why were the armed forces necessary, the two vampires had never used them nor needed them before.

The air was cold and the pier was poorly lit by a light pole every 50 metres or so.

There was a loud bang behind him and he knew who it was.

"Ouch!" the boy muttered his toe in pain from the crate he had just kicked.

"You know if you're going to follow someone, you should really practice!" Spike yelled out.

"You knew!" Andrew yelled as he stepped out from the corner of a warehouse.

"Course I knew you aren't exactly, James Bond. What are you doing here Andrew?" Spike said, watching as Andrew made his way through the dark to meet Spike.

"I want to help! It's what I'm here for!"

Spike continued walking forward, not caring if Andrew were to follow him. It was stupid he remembered this kid's fighting skills; he was in no shape or form James Bond.

"So how long have you been back? How did you come back? Why didn't you tell any of us? Why didn't you tell Buffy? You know she's been hurting..."

"Alright shut up now!" spike interrupted. "If you only stalked me for 12 blocks so you can ask me questions you don't need the answer to then you might as well leave!"

"Sorry!" Andrew replied, as he straightened his suit coat and let the childish smile on his face transform to a look of determination.

The two continued in silence, until Andrew quietly said "Spike..."

Spike flicked his eyes at Andrew, "I know you didn't really want to talk but could you at least answer one of my questions?" Andrew smiled innocently as Spike stopped and looked at him shaking his head, surprised at how persistent Andrew could be.

"One bloody question!" spike said sternly, _a little conversation wouldn't hurt _he thought.

"Why didn't you call Buffy?"

Spike really didn't want to talk about Buffy, but he knew Andrew would continue nagging and he didn't want to punch this kid in the face. Spike continued walking, looking at Andrew as he explained how the amulet he wore in the hell mouth not only killed him but brought him back, as a ghost, he continued explaining his tragic tale of what he thought was slipping into hell, but was only a ghost being a pain and eventually got to the box of light he had received in the mail.

"I wanted to call, as soon as I could even hold a phone all I thought of was calling her, but I didn't know where, I used the firms sources to try to find a number, anyone's, but I couldn't find it and no one would help me. Angel's orders I'm guessing." Andrew didn't say anything for a while, the tone of Spikes voice telling him that he missed Buffy just as much as she misses him.

"For what it's worth Spike, she misses you, the first couple of weeks weren't easy, I was only there a few nights before I went off on missions and that, you know contributing to the group, but she was bad, she wouldn't let anyone know it, but we could all see it."

"What are on about?" Spike said sternly, frustrated with Andrews rambling.

"She couldn't sleep and when she did she'd spend the night crying out your name and knocking stuff over, she wouldn't talk unless it was necessary, spent her day in the gym, training." Andrew put his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for Spike to respond.

"She is doing better, I guess, been getting out in the action rescuing slayers and stuff."

Spike still said nothing. They continued walking in the cool breeze, Spike trying to focus on the search rather than his personal dramas. But Andrew's words ringed in his ears.

"Andrew when you go back, don't..." Spike was cut off as a figure jumped out from behind a pile of crates the two were walking past. Spike fell to ground as the figure leaned over him; she then looked up at Andrew.

"Oh god!" Andrew said as he watched this girl quickly pace toward him, from the body of an unconscious spike, and as her fist collided with his face, everything went black.

Andrew came too, the first light of the sun shining brightly in his eyes. "Ouch!" he said softly as he held his fingers to his face.

Andrew quickly dart his eyes around the area, Spike was gone!

He rose to his feet and backtracked along the pier as he ran back for Wolfram and Heart.

The Elevator doors opened and surprisingly there were still a decent amount of employees wandering about the office.

"Oh My God! Andrew are you ok?" Harmony said as she rose from the chair behind her desk.

Andrew ignored her and continued to Angel's office, barging through the door ignoring the meeting that was in place.

"We were attacked! She took Spike!"

Fred's expression dropped as she suddenly began to worry about Spike, she quickly walked around the table and grabbed Andrews arm to help him too a seat at the table.

"We have to find him!" Fred said, concerned.

"We will!" Angel said, as he continued discussing the slayers history, and where they could find her.

"Harmony!" he screamed through the telephone, "Get everyone on board, special units especially, in my office now!" Angel may hate Spike but there was always a line, and it was always drawn at his own being hurt, no matter who it was or how it happened.

The employees of Wolfram and Heart dug up information on the girl. They discovered her name was Dana and as a child she suffered.

With the information the team had found they developed theories about where she would go, it was believed she would return to the place where her pain comes from. The place she was taken too, after she had been kidnapped when she was a little girl, the place where she was bound by chains on a cold floor, and was drugged and abused for hours at a time, by a sick, cruel man. This was where she would go, and where Angel suspected she would take Spike. Angel had determined her memories had combined with the memories of past slayers, they had been clashing, confusing her, making her believe Spike was the figure that was haunting her past and torturing her still everyday in her present, even though he was nowhere to be seen.

Angel assembled the team and together they search each warehouse along the pier, one of these warehouses contained a dark and dirty basement, which is the place she had been taken too, it was where she would be. It wasn't long before the team burst in on an excruciating scene.

Spike sat, unconscious, chained to a pole in the middle of the room, his hands rested upon the table where rusting tools sat, they had been cut off, separated from his body. Blood sprinkled the floor between the two, and the girl, Dana, stood above him, a needle in her hands.

"Can't hurt me anymore, brown makes you sleepy, yellow make you weak." Dana said softly, not even noticing that Angel and his team had entered into the room already.

"Can't hurt me anymore!" she screamed.

"Dana!" Angel said holding his hand out as she turned around, gesturing he wouldn't hurt her.  
"Dana...look, I'm here to help you. The man who tried to hurt you? His name is Walter Kindel. He tried to rob a liquor store 5 years ago, and the police shot him. He—he's dead, Dana." Angel slowly approached Dana, his hands held out in front of him.  
"Hold still." She said softly.  
"He can't hurt you anymore." Angel said comfortingly.

"Can't hurt me. Not weak anymore." She said as she looked Angel in the eye.

Angel nodded.

"Strong. Slayer." She said clenching her fists. She charged at angel, she kicked him in the chest and attempted to grab his shoulder to throw him back against the ground. At the touch of her hand against him, Angel quickly swung around, holding Dana in a head lock.  
"Now!" Angel yelled

Suddenly Wesley peered through the door firing a gun at Dana. Tranquilizer darts hit Dana in the chest with a thud three times, forcing her to collapse to the ground. Wesley slowly walked to Angel's side, and looked at Dana who now rested unconscious on the ground. Her face still covered with blood.

Angel walked out of the warehouse alongside the stretcher which rolled along the ground, carrying Dana to the ambulance. The pier was full of cars, flashing lights and whispering citizens who stood behind yellow tape watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"I want at least two tranquillising guns with her at all times, until she locked up in a secure facility." As they reached the ambulance van they halted, a voice startling them.

"We'll take it from here Angel!" Andrew said as he walked out of the shadows straightening his tie, his face slightly bruised.

"You're not taking her Andrew! She's dangerous!" continuing to drag the stretcher to the ambulance, giving out orders to others on what was to be done with her. Angel didn't see this girl as a slayer he saw her as a killer, a homicidal girl, who in the wrong hands would cause more damage then she already had.

"I have orders to take her back with us!" Angel watched as a large group of girls, slayers, emerged from the shadows behind Andrew. A group of at least 10 slayers, stood before Angel, ready to take one of their own by any means necessary.

"You don't have a choice. Check the view screen. I got 12 Vampyr Slayers behind me, and not one of them has ever dated you. She's coming with us one way or another."

"And what does Buffy have to say about YOU escorting an unstable slayer back!"

"Where do you think my orders came from?"

Angel looked at him slightly confused, didn't Buffy trust him.

"Hello! You're CEO of Wolfram and Hart, nobody in our camp trusts you!" Andrew flicked his hand and the slayers collected the stretcher the girl rested on, restraints holding her drugged body down.

The large group of girls escorted the stretcher back to a van they had waiting nearby. Andrew stood, staring at Angel; he couldn't tell if he was angry, annoyed or upset. It wasn't long before a fuss broke out as another stretcher rolled out from the doors to the warehouse, the body of a man resting upon it.

"Spike!" Andrew called as he saw his friend being put into an ambulance van.

"We've got his hands!" he heard Fred say as she climbed into the ambulance to sit alongside spike, whose hands were severed.

"Andrew!"Spike said as they ambulance men began to close the door.

"Wait, wait!" Andrew ordered as he climbed into the van to talk with spike.

"Don't... don't... tell... ...Don't tell Buffy!" he croaked before passing out, into a deep sleep.

"We have to go!" Fred yelled. Andrew quickly climbed out of the ambulance and watched as it drove off, then walked to join the slayers and make the long journey home.

He didn't understand why Spike wanted his return to be a secret to Buffy. Andrew knew she would be thrilled, just as he was when he found out himself, and so would everyone else for that matter.

Spike wasn't ready, he wasn't prepared to drag her back into his life, and he didn't want Buffy to see him as he was, no hands and all. If Andrew told her there was a possibility she would be on his doorstep as soon as she could, yelling at him for not telling her, for letting her suffer and believe he was dead. He couldn't stand the thought of her finding out and being angry with him.

_Buffy_

"We need a decoy Buffy!" Giles said over the loud speaker of the phone. Buffy sat up confused as to what he meant.

"Excuse me!" she said looking at Andrew, than Xander and then Vi who all sat around the table with her.

"That last mission nearly got you killed! It's too dangerous if you're going to go out in the field you need a decoy, it was actually, as much as I hate to admit it, Andrew's idea." Buffy looked at Andrew, a surprised expression on her face. She shook it off and returned her gaze to the phone, "So what do you mean by decoy?"

"We need a double, someone who can be recognised as you, create a bigger reputation for you!" Giles said.

Everyone remained silent. "So who? How?"

"We have an idea!" Vi said raising her hand as she looked at Andrew. She continued "a way to get the word out to those demons that think they can take you, even though you stopped the first, to build you a reputation, send the word that if you mess with her your dead!"

"How Vi?" Buffy interrupted impatiently.

"The immortal!"

"Who?"

"The immortal is well... immortal, he is seen as a very powerful person and if you're supposedly with him it would provide protection for you against those darker forces at work." Giles informed her.

"This was your idea have me date some random so the baddies won't attack me!" Buffy said trying not to give the impression she thought it was a stupid idea, even though she did.

"Actually the decoy will be the one dating him, not you!"

"... and this was your idea?" Buffy asked as she looked at Andrew pointing her finger as well, this was something she would expect from him.

"Well yea it was my idea, but Vi and Giles thought it was good, I just thought it would be funny!"

Buffy shook her head and looked at Vi "... so anyone in mind?"

Vi shook her head, "yes one of our slayers, newbie, her names Elle, she's from Washington, she's a blonde, 5'4", joined us a week ago, but with a little more training she'll be fine."

"Fine do it!" Buffy said as she stood up and left the room.

"So how was this going to be funny?" Vi asked as soon as the door slammed.

"Well I just thought the reactions of Angel and Spike when they hear Buffy's dating the immortal would be funny!" he giggled, oblivious to the jaws that dropped on Vi and Xander's face as the room fell silent.

"Spike?" they all said in unison, Giles engaged in the conversation over the phone.

"Oops..." Andrew responded lowering his sights to his lap to avoid the others gazes.

**Hey there! Sorry to cut this part so short I just really wanted to end it there and post it! Seemed like a good place! Little bit of suspense! Once again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Would love it so MUCH! Hoped you guys liked this chapter, I would have liked the entire chapter to be shorter in two but wasn't sure where to split it :/ so BIG CHAPTER! And look! The others know Spikes alive so yay!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers... Hope you didn't mind waiting this long for the next chapter... i got a little writers block :( and am currently still stuck so i though i would just post this one side i have done (you may have noticed i prefer writing from both perspectives at least once in every chapter), i don't want to let followers loose interest so Enjoy this chapter, sorry its short.**

"What do you mean Angel AND Spike?" Xander said leaning on his fists as he stared down at Andrew with his one good eye.

"Ah... nothing!" Andrew replied, not daring to look at anyone.

"Andrew?" Vi said kindly, hoping to get something out of him but he remained silent.

Xander suddenly smiled, and slowly began to pace around the table to Andrew "We can always beat what we need out of him."

"I have no objection to that!" Giles said calmly over the phone.

Xander wrapped his fist around button holes of Andrews newest addition to his closet of suits, he lifted him from the chair he sat in a pushed him against the doors.

"Ok...ok...!" Andrew squealed, admitting defeat. "Spikes alive, he came back a week or so after

Sunnydale imploded as a ghost!"

"So spikes a ghost..?" Vi asked, concerned.

"Well not anymore!"

"Oh for God's sake Andrew just tell us!" Giles yelled through the speaker of the phone.

"ok but can you make your pirate let go of my new suit first, this cost a lot and I would really appreciate it if he didn't ruin it!" everyone remained silent, Xander simply let Andrew's coat slip from his grasp and watched as Andrew straightened both his coat and posture as he pushed himself away from the door.

"Well you see, after Buffy and the other Vampyr slayers shut down the evil hell mouth, leaving the blonde brooding Vampyr Spike to burn to hell, he was later resurrected because of the amulet which Buffy entrusted to him. The only trouble my dear friends was he was no longer just a vampire, he was a ghost."

"a ghost… like Casper?" Vi said.

"So if spike's a ghost, we shouldn't tell the Buff-ster right?"

"Of course not Xander!" Giles exclaimed loudly over the phone. "If she knew she would probably go to extreme measures to bring him back."

"Well there's some good news…"Andrew said smiling at the confusion on Xander and Vi's faces.

"What?" Vi asked, Andrews smile scaring her slightly.

"He's not a ghost anymore… When I went to L.A for the slayer gig he had recently been brought back."

"How on earth did he pull that off?" Giles gasped over the phone.

"I don't remember there was something about a piece of mail that flashed and yeah that's all I guess, I didn't really get the full memo." Xander and Vi looked at Andrew, not quite sure what to say.

"Ok no one tells Buffy, everyone keeps this quiet, we all need her here and I think she's better off without him in the long run." Giles said, "Everyone one agreed?"

Xander was first to say yes, never fully trusting or liking Spike. Vi quietly said "Ok." She liked Buffy and Spike together, regardless of their history, and to see her mourn over him the way she had and then hide this from her, it didn't seem right. But Giles was right she was needed here.

"I won't say anything, Spike said not to." Andrew said. Xander quickly jumped in, "of course see he never loved her, he won't even tell her he's back."

"Actually, he hadn't had any way to contact her until I showed up in LA and then he lost his hands, and after hearing about how she had been since Sunnydale, he just told me not to say anything…"

"That's good enough for me, we all agree then, meeting adjourned!"

**Told you it was short, I'm currently stuck on the Spike POV, so that is what the next chapter will consist of. Please read Review enjoy etc **

**WEASLEYSRANGAWIFE**


	9. Chapter 8

Spike walked into Wolfram and heart shaking the hands of any lawyer who walked past him, a jolly smile on his face.

"Angel! Your boys did a great job! Look I can move my fingers!" Spike held up his newly attached hands, watching as the fingers wiggled around. Gun walked over folders in his hand, ready to speak to Angel. "Hey Angel…"

"Charlie Boy!" Spike interrupted shaking Gunn's hand fanatically.

"Nice Spike…" Gunn looked at Angel, "Angel your 2 o'clock client is waiting for you Wesley's with him and..."

"…and the best part about it Charlie boy is I have to play video games for recovery!" Both Angel and Gunn looked at Spike.

"Yeah I get to play Donkey Kong and Crash Bandicoot, which I find incredibly difficult! Who knew right?"

Angel walked off leaving Gunn with Spike.

"Well I have to get these papers to the Files and Records." Gunn said walking past Spike.

"You're both just Jealous!" Spike yelled before looking back at his hands, smiling once again.

"Do it!" Spike said.

"Come on just pick up the phone!"

Spike stood in an office alone. A phone sat on the desk. He paced back and forth staring at it daring to pick it up and dial the number he had found.

"Don't be such as pansy! Come on!" he said to himself, his voice getting louder as he grew frustrated with himself.

"I'm no pansy!" Spike picked up the phone, "Yeah I'm doing this!" he continued as he dialled the number.

The ringing stopped and was followed by a simple "hello!"

"Andrew?!" Spike asked the anonymous voice on the other end of the phone.

"Spike?"

"Yeah it's me!"

"You're ringing…. Did you…" Andrew asked too excited to finish his sentences.

"Yes I got my hands magically reattached!" Spike informed him enthusiastically.

"That's great!"

There was a couple of seconds silence before Spike continued the conversation. "Hey Andrew you didn't by any chance happen to …ahhh… happen to say anything about me being back ay?"

"ahhhh!"

"ANDREW?!" Spike said sternly.

"Not to Buffy, but I may have accidently mentioned it to some others!"

"How many others?" Spike asked, calmly but at the same time frustrated.

"2 or 3!"

"Who did you bloody tell you sod?!"

"Xander, Giles and Vi! That's it! They haven't said anything; they wanted to keep it a secret for some reason."

Spike stopped speaking as he questioned why they would want to keep his return a secret as well.

"It was an accident, it slipped out!" Andrew continued.

"Slipped out?"

"Yea…"

"How?"

"We were discussing Buffy dating the immortal to raise a reputation and I said it would be funny to see your reaction…and Angel's and it just escalated real quickly from there!"

Spike hit his face with the phone, a little harder than he anticipated too. "I have to tell her, how do find her?"

Andrew explained her location in Cleveland and who resided there with her; he also provided a confidential telephone number and her mobile.

"Right, ahhh wish me luck I guess or something…" Spike said, not sure how to end the conversation.

"Good luck, I wish I could be there to see her face as she's reunited with her vampire lover for the first time. Imagine everyone else confused or annoyed that you're alive. Oh the drama! It will be just like when Jean Grey is brought back to life in X-men Last Stand, and she's reunited with Cyclops, but goes nuts and kills him, let's just hope there's no killing." Andrew gave a small chuckle and hung up the phone leaving a beeping on the phone that was still held to Spike's ear.

Spike threw open the office doors walking into the lobby.

"See ya' Angel! I'm going on a trip to Cleveland to get my girl…" Spike stepped into the elevator, oblivious to the tension in the room, "I'll be back in a few weeks or so I'm guessing so don't wait up!"

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

As the elevator doors moved Spike pushed the two doors to the side, keeping them open.

"We have a case, it's more important than your obsession with the slayer!"

Spike made ah buzzer sound, "Sorry Angel that's the wrong answer! Catch you all later!" He let the doors go.

Angel screamed "Fred's Dying!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! NEXT CHAPTER! XD i love how i said only few more chapters till they reunite, but ike a meany i decided to hold it off and add some more stuff and make it more detailed for read and review :)**

_Buffy _

Buffy knocked on Dawn's bedroom door and walked straight in, oblivious to a teens need for privacy.

"Hey Dawny I'm ba..." Buffy's smiled faded as she noticed the boy lying on Dawn's bed; his shirt unbuttoned revealing his tanned six pack.

"Buffy!" Dawn gasped; accidentally rolling off the bed as she quickly went to stand up.

"I didn't know you were back yet?" She said nervously, straightening her messy hair. She looked from Buffy to the boy.

"Ahhh... Buffy this is Jason, we were just... ahhh... just..."

"Studying?" Buffy said, joking around. Dawn looked at her, slightly annoyed.

"So this is the boyfriend?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"yeah!"Dawn answered.

The boy extended his hand, "I'm Jason!" Buffy shook his hand hesitantly, "Buffy!" she replied. The three stood awkwardly silent.

"So...I have a thing... I have to get to so I'll just be going." He looked at Dawn, "I'll call you!" as he reached the door he looked back, "See ya! Nice to meet you Buffy!" then he quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"When Xander said you had a boyfriend, I didn't think it would be moving that fast." Buffy said, laughing as she sat on the bed.

"Xander told you! That little snitch!" Dawn sat beside Buffy on the edge of the bed.

"... and we weren't moving that fast!" she said defensively.

Buffy scoffed, "You were about five minutes away from losing your shirt!"

Dawn gasped and crossed her arms, "Was not!"

Buffy looked at her holding back the urge to burst out in laughter.

Dawn looked at Buffy and upon noticing this, the two burst into a thunderous laughter.

_Spike_

Spike and Angel stood outside the room in the medical ward, looking in through the glass door, at a pale and weak Fred.

"This guy in the lab, Knox said the sarcophagus belonged to someone called Illyria, Wesley said her sarcophagus was banished to this hole in the earth called the Deeper Well." Angel explained.

"So that's where we are going?" Spike said understanding Angel was going to go to the ends of the Earth to save her.

Spike opened the door and walked in glancing at Wesley who sat by her side, holding a bucket of saliva and blood.

The sound was horrible and even though she was possibly on her death bed she still found the strength to laugh and make jokes. "I'm a mummy aren't I?"

Spike couldn't admit it but Fred was one of the girls he cared about, he only had a handful at most, she had tried so hard to make him corporeal again and was always welcoming to him, he didn't want her to die, not Fred!

"No! I've met a lot of mummies in my life, none of them as pretty as you!" Fred let out a chuckle which was closely followed by more coughing. Wesley then dragged Spike and Angel out.

"So you'll both be travelling to the deeper well? I know there is something..."

"We'll go!" Spike and Angel said in unison, interrupting Wesley's sentence. Spike and Angel watched as Wesley took a deep breath and re-entered then room, forcing a calm smile on his face.

"They only just got together after all those years hey?" Spike said.

"This won't happen!" Angel replied sternly as he turned and sped off to the plane, Spike close beside him.

Spike and Angel sat quietly on the plane drinking a majority of the alcohol on board. Angel whirled a small amount of scotch around in his glass then quickly gulped it down in one sip.

"What if there's nothing we can do? What if we get there and there is nothing there that can help her?" Angel said staring at the bottom of his empty glass.

"Don't!" Spike looked at Angel, "We will find something, she won't die, NOT her! Not Fred!"

_Buffy_

"So the Decoy is on her way to Rome?" Buffy asked Xander.

"Yea Buff... Andrew is escorting the young lady there as we speak; Giles had a conference with the immortal so the arrangement is all settled." He stood from his chair as she walked into the room.

"Great!" Buffy replied. She looked at Xander, "So why did you rat on Dawn?"

"Little Dawny...well you know she tends to find trouble whether she's asking for it or not so I was thinking we could lock her up and keep her safe, spare ourselves the drama." The two laughed at the ridiculous suggestion, even if it did sound like a good idea at times.

"I think she was a little annoyed you spilled Xander!"

The two leaned against the desk, Buffy folding her arms. "We gotta look after her; last couple of guys she went after were trouble!" Xander continued, making Buffy laugh.

"Really?" she responded, "I thought the vampire was pretty nice, oh and the guy with the jacket he was a babe! Don't know why we all gave up on him!" Xander burst out laughing; remembering the drama Dawn had put them through.

"So what do you think Jason is?" Buffy asked.

"Is?"

"Yeah! Come on if anyone can guess it it's us! You're a demon magnet and my longest relationships were with vampires."

"So Spike was a boyfriend!" Xander exclaimed, pointing at Buffy as he stood up off the desk and looked at her.

"What? No I didn't say that... that's complicated! Besides its Spike and he's gone now." Buffy looked away from Xander and took a deep breath, holding back her tears. Xander's heart raced at the thought of her not knowing Spike was alive

"I'm fine." She continued, "Over it, you know, I'll meet someone, who's nice and human preferably."

"Buffy, look I told you about Dawn and that Jason guy for the same reason I'm bringing up that Billy Idol wannabe..."

"Actually... "Buffy interrupted, "Billy idol copied him."

"...Anyway... it's because I love you Buff and I can't stand seeing you getting hurt."

"I'm Fine Xander!"Buffy argued, denying the pain she knew was showing. "If I need a counsellor I'll call you!" she then stood up and walked out the door.

"Buffy?" Xander called.

"I'm fine Xander!" she yelled back, refusing to return to that room.

**She seems to be very reluctant when it comes to discussing spike! :/**

**Please Review i love them thanks to the latest Followers you know who you are.**

**WEASLEYSRANGAWIFE**


End file.
